


hansel and gretel

by tigriswolf



Series: dark fairy tales [5]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little poem I wrote a few years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hansel and gretel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I wrote this for an online collection and then forgot about it. It's creepy and short.

_Hunger hunger_  
_Hungry eyes_  
_Here they come_  
_Feast all night_  
_Fatten up the juicy entrée_  
_Enslave the petite morsel on the plate_  
_Hunger hunger_  
_Almost time_  
_Clever girl_


End file.
